With His T Shirt On
by Scarlet Letters
Summary: Set after first movie. After a long day Marie heads to Logan's room to gain some calm. While she is in there Logan returns. Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men movies. This story was inspired by the song "T-Shirt" by Shontelle. In fact, I only acknowledge the existence of the first movie, and sometimes the second. Sorry any Jean lovers, I ain't one of them.**

* * *

Marie walked into the bedroom and closed the door. She looked at the familiar surroundings and felt the stress of the day melt from her bones. Everyone was so happy, Jean and Scott, Bobby and Kitty, everyone. It almost made her sick, almost. It reminded her of exactly what she didn't have, what she couldn't have.

Today had been way too long. Too many classes. Too many people. Too many reminders. Scott decided to fire up his new motorcycle today. She found herself reaching for a beer in the kitchen. A growl climbed up her throat over a stupid comment Jubilee made. It was just too much.

Sometimes she couldn't take it. The distance. The pain. It made her want to scream. It made her want to cry. Having him in her head during moments like this was the worst. He was so close, but so far away. It cut so deep to hear his voice but not see his snarl. Too hear the snappy comments he would make to Scott, but not see his hand beckoning Scott to bring it. She couldn't take it.

It was times like this that she ended up in his room. The room he hadn't been in for months. It still smelled like him, cigars and forest. All she would usually do is climb up on his bed and curl up with his pillow, but tonight called for desperate measures. She walked over to his dresser and pulled open the drawer she knew contained his t-shirts. She pulled one out and laid it on the bed. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before pulling her own shirt off and her shorts soon followed. She quickly pulled his t-shirt on and took a deep breath. His scent filled her nose and calmed her down, just a little. She crawled into his bed and pulled the covers up around her. She fell asleep with his scent wrapped around her and his dog tags in her hand, the small comforts.

* * *

Logan entered the school quietly. He didn't want to wake anyone up before he was ready to face them, especially in the middle of the night. It had been a long few months with nothing to show for it. He silently walked up the stairs heading towards the room he had before he left. Before everything happened. According to the Professor they hadn't given anyone his room, but as he opened the door he smelled someone and his eyes quickly made out the small form in the center of his bed.

He almost left then, but he recognized the scent filling his nose after a couple of seconds. He had never been able to forget the fragrance. Soft. Floral. Innocent. It was Marie, not Rogue, Marie. Logan inhaled more deeply, enjoying the scent. He looked closely at the bump under the covers, and a grin grew on his face. He knew that shape.

Making as little noise as possible he set his duffle bag down and moved towards the bed. As he reached the bed he noticed the pajamas lying next to the bed, pajamas that he distinctly recalled Marie wearing. He wondered what that meant as he slowly drew down the covers, and was faced with the sight of her with nothing but his t-shirt on. His breath caught. Before he was able to completely process what he saw Marie started to shift and grumble about the loss of heat. Logan smiled and leaned closer to her; his face in her hair he breathed in deeply, once again relishing in her scent. He exhaled on her ear, making her shift in confusion. Logan lowered himself onto the bed as Marie blinked her eyes open.

"What?" She mumbled sleepily, causing Logan to smile as he watched her rub her eyes.

"Hello," He whispered, "I'm back."

"What," She started again, her tired brain not comprehending his words. Then she registered who she was staring at and her mouth fell open. She gaped at him for a few seconds while Logan chuckled at her. "Logan?"

"Hello darlin', Did you miss me?"

"Logan!" Marie threw herself at him, and he caught her on instinct. He brought her closer to his body and the t-shirt crept up her legs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her arms gripped him tightly and he felt her smile from where her face was buried against his neck. "I missed you too," he whispered, his arms tightening around her waist.

They stayed like that for a while before Logan registered the feel of skin on skin. He pulled back to look at Marie closely.

"Since when have you been able to touch people?" Marie shrugged.

"Just the last couple of weeks. I haven't had anything else to do other than focus on controlling my powers. When Professor Xavier assured me I could control them after practicing I just worked really hard," she buried her face in his neck again, "I wanted to surprise you," she muttered. Logan grinned.

"So if I really wanted to…" he began. Marie drew back and looked at his face.

"What? No Logan, no!" She squealed as he began to tickle her. She fell back against the bed and Logan straddled her to keep her from moving. She tried to buck against his hips to dislodge him but he was too heavy. Logan kept tickling her and she kept squealing.

After a few seconds he noticed their compromising position and stopped tickling her. As Marie caught her breath Logan stared down at her.

"What?" Marie asked catching the heavy look.

"I just really missed you. I missed this," Logan answered leaning down.

"I missed you too," Marie whispered right before his lips caught hers. After a couple of breath-taking seconds Logan pulled away. They stared at each other, both of them processing what had just happened.

Marie lunged toward Logan as he moved down towards her. They met in the middle. As their lips clung together Marie clutched her hands in Logan's hair keeping him close, as if she was afraid he might move away. Logan drew his lips from hers', trailing kisses along her face towards her neck. Marie moaned and her hands released their grip in his hair. One moved to grip his shoulder through his t-shirt and the other fell to the side, knocking over a lamp.

The lamp shattered and they froze. Muffled voices started shouting from the rooms surrounding them. Logan heard footsteps pound on the floor before the bedroom door was thrown open. The lights flew on, and the two caught in the act threw their hands up to block the sudden flood of light.

When their eyes had finally adjusted they found themselves faced with Jean, Storm, and Scott.

"Hey," Logan said, "I'm back."

Silence reigned.

"Is that Rogue?" Scott asked.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Don't be afraid to tell me. I'm trying to decide if I should end it here or continue on. I'd love your thoughts. So please, review. It's that little green button.**

**-Scarlet Letters**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first thing I want to do is thank everyone for their reviews; clearly, I have decided to extend the story, but only by a chapter. It just seemed necessary. I also want to respond to some of the reviews I received, thank you so much, the interest in this story has been amazing.**

**StoneCold7085**- I am not going to up the rating. While I do enjoy reading that, I do not enjoy writing it.

- I realize Logan seemed a little OOC, but he was in a state of shock. They weren't exactly expecting to be interrupted.

**Alexmonalisa**- I'm glad you feel jealous, it means I'm doing my job.

For everyone who wanted another chapter, this is for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men movies. In fact, I only acknowledge the existence of the first movie, and sometimes the second. Sorry any Jean lovers, I ain't one of them.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"This is ridiculous!" Scott yelled in the privacy of Professor Xavier's office, "She's a teenager! And you're-"

"Of undeterminable age," The Professor interrupted, giving Scott a stern look. Scott and Logan glared at each other. The actions of the night before had bubbled and boiled into this. A literal stand off with neither side giving an inch. Marie's eyes darted between the two men, this was getting ridiculous.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happened!" she asked, a frown on her face. Jean and Ororo looked at each other, the same exasperated expression on Marie's face was reflected on their's.

"It's not that we are worried about something happening, per say, it's that-" Ororo stopped when a growl sounded from Logan and Scott's hand crept up to his glasses. "Really you two? Just take them out, lay them on the table, and measure them!"

Everyone froze. After several minutes had gone by Scott cleared his throat.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh you heard me," Ororo hissed, "This 'mine is bigger than your's' shtick is getting ridiculous. Either grow up and get over it or measure them." No one spoke for a few seconds.

"Umm…I'm clearly the only one who needs to ask this, but, what are you talking about?" Marie asked.

"Oh…she was just-"

"A wrench-"

"Their tempers-"

"I only meant-"

"Now darlin'-"

Marie listened to their jumbled answer, but couldn't see what a wrench with a temper that stole a motorcycle had anything to do with "take them out and measure them."

"Alright, I think I understand," Marie said so the others would stop the convoluted explanation. Everyone gave a sigh of relief while Marie frowned. As she looked at Scott's red cheeks Marie knew it had to be something dirty and filed the comment away in her mind to repeat to Jubilee. She would definitely know what they were talking about.

"Well, perhaps we should get back to the topic at hand," the Professor began.

"You're too old for her," Scott said bluntly.

"What?"

"Logan, you are much too old for Rogue," Jean stated. "Rogue is not developed enough mentally to handle a relationship with an older man." Scott and Ororo nodded as Logan's expression grew thunderous and Marie's insulted.

"The hell you-"

"I am old enough to-"

Xavier held up his hand to stop their angry remarks, "Now I know neither one of you agrees with this statement. While I agree Rogue may not be mentally prepared to handle a relationship with someone of Logan's," the Professor paused, searching for the right word, "Dominate and aggressive personality, she is of age. Her eighteenth birthday was last week, Tuesday to be exact. So legally she is able to make this decision on her own." Scott and Jean began to protest.

"But Professor-"

"How can you okay a relationship between Logan and _anyone_?" Logan grabbed Scott before anyone could move.

"And what does that mean?" He growled.

"Exactly what I said you overgrown-"

"If you two would restrain yourselves from acting like the children you teach," Xavier interrupted, "Then I could finish my statement." Logan and Scott fell silent, though neither one of them looked the least bit repentant, and Professor Xavier continued, "However, this is a school, and you are both examples to the young minds we seek to mold. Therefore, I cannot allow this relationship to continue-"

"Exactly!" Scott yelled, glaring at Logan.

"-While Rogue is still enrolled as a student-"

"Get over yourself you pansy ass!" Logan growled back.

"-It would be a blatant disregard of the trust parents have shown us by placing their children in our hands," Xavier ignored the interruptions, "I ask that you refrain from expressing a relationship other than friendship for the remainder of the year until Rogue graduates." When Xavier finished, no one spoke.

Marie glanced at Logan out of the corner of her eye, and saw he had a frown on his face. He glanced over at her and winked. She smiled at him, and returned her focus to the other adults. Jean was shaking her head.

"I just don't understand the logic," She said with a sigh. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Logan growled, sensing something he wouldn't like was coming.

"Why are you interested in a teenager anyways? You show a high sex drive, one a teenage girl is unlikely able to keep up with. In the past you gravitate towards older women," Jean paused before she continued, "Women my age. You have not shown a preference for younger women as some men have. So you see, your attraction to Rogue is illogical," she ended with a higher pitch, as if pleased with this conclusion. Logan stared at her.

"That is the most insulting-"

"What bullshit are you trying to feed-"

"Jean it is not your place to dissect-"

"What are you talking-"

"That was rather uncalled-"

Once again, Xavier held up his hand to end the interruptions. "Jean," He waited until she looked at him, "That was an unnecessary statement. It is not your place to dissect relationships, and Logan has proved on multiple occasions that he is unpredictable," He turned to the others and when his back was toward her Jean rolled her eyes, "This meeting is dismissed. Please refrain from discussing this outside my office. I would prefer to keep it under wraps until Rogue graduates. Logan and Rogue, please keep your relationship purely platonic." They both nodded, Logan with a harsh look on his face.

As they exited Logan pulled Marie away from the group for a quick kiss and asked, "How long till you graduate?"

Marie smiled, "Only a month and a half." Logan groaned and pulled her in for a longer, harder kiss.

"Hey!" Scott yelled, "The Professor said to cool it!" Logan stepped away from Marie and face Scott with a growl.

"You listen to me you pansy assed little whiner. Why don't we take care of this right here right now!"

"Who are you calling-" Scott began.

"Seriously boys, pull them out and measure them," Ororo interrupted with a laugh as she and Jean walked away.

* * *

"Ororo said what!" Jubilee yelled before breaking down in laughter.

* * *

**Well there you go, the final chapter. Please review! It's the green button.  
**

**-Scarlet Letters.**


End file.
